Emmerdeur Egocentrique
by Rosine
Summary: Quand House demande à Stacy de partir, quelle est la réaction de Cuddy? Spoiler saison 2
1. Chapter 1

Une idée qui m'est venue il y a longtemps, mais je viens juste de la finir. Enjoy, il y aura 3 chapitres

Spoiler épisode 2*11, fin de l'histoire avec Stacy

[Spoiler]

-H. Si vous demandiez son avis à Stacy, pour voir quelle option minimise vos risques ?

-C. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle dira : « Oh, j'adore Greg, mais aller contre la volonté de la patiente, c'est la traiter de menteuse et s'il y a un problème, je serais obligée de défendre le grand méchant docteur – qui a de beaux yeux au demeurant – et qui n'a pas cru une charmante maman et même si je fonds devant sa canne je vous conseille l'opération. » Pfff.

[\spoiler]

Après le départ de Wilson, House se rassit sur le surplomb contre la porte du toit. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Cuddy. House ne lui jeta pas même un regard, s'abimant dans la contemplation du pommeau de sa canne.

-C. Stacy vient de me donner sa démission. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-H. Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Pourtant j'aurais juré que vous saviez ce qui s'était passé à Baltimore.

-C. Il ne s'est rien passé à Baltimore. Que suis-je sensée savoir et comment le savez vous ?

-H. Vous m'avez fait une crise de jalousie quand je vous ai demandé de lui parler.

-C. Si ce que je suis sensé savoir est tel que je pense qu'il l'est, ça n'explique pas sa démission. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-H. Mais ça explique votre crise de jalousie.

-C. Je ne suis pas jalouse, répliqua-t-elle légèrement plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-H. Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?

-C. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire et s'est contenté de me donner une lettre toute délavée avec un visage qui montrait clairement l'origine de l'épanchement hydrique. Est-ce que vous avez fait pression sur elle en quelque manière que ce soit ?

-H. Si c'est pour me psychanalyser, demander le compte rendu à Wilson, il vient juste de passer.

-C. Ce n'est pas à Wilson que je veux parler, mais à vous !

-H. Mais Maman…

-C. Je ne suis pas votre mère !

Elle hurlait presque à présent. House la regarda enfin, avec un peu de surprise. Le visage de Cuddy était bouleversé.

-C. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je reçois Stacy dans mon bureau cet après-midi et elle me dit qu'elle veut quitter Mark, je me morfonds toute l'après-midi tout en tentant de vous empêcher de tuer votre patiente et maintenant Stacy veut s'en aller immédiatement et ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ? J'ai droit à une explication !

-H. Vous vous êtes morfondu toute l'après-midi à cause de moi ?

-C. Je n'aurais jamais du engager Stacy ! Non seulement je ne réussis qu'à briser son couple mais en plus vous n'avez plus le cœur à votre travail et vous ne venez plus dix fois par jour dans mon bureau pour réclamer un examen dangereux. Poussez-vous un peu !

House la regarda sans comprendre la fin de la phrase. Elle le poussa sans ménagement et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, songeuse tandis que House la regardait surprise.

-H. Vous aimez que je vous emmerde toute la journée ? Enfin, moi ça me pose pas de problème, j'adore vous faire crier… surtout quand vous avez un décolleté…

-C. Ce n'est pas une question de ce que j'aime et n'aime pas… le coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais vous ne vous intéressez plus autant aux malades.

-H. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? C'est vrai… Si Stacy part, il y a de fortes chances que tout redevienne comme avant qu'elle ne revienne…

-C. Taisez vous House.

Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

-C. House… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-H. Je vous caresse la cuise.

-C. Je m'en suis rendu compte… mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Et surtout levez cette main de là !...

-H. Il suffit de demander.

-C. Ah ! J'ai dit « levez », pas « remontez » !

-H. Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

-C. Je ne suis pas là pour être drôle…

-H. C'est vrai… pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-C. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour vérifier que vous ne sautez pas du toit…

-H. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer en l'air ?

-C. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

-H. Ca vous dérangerait ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de frissonner subitement en sentant une pression étrangement agréable.

-C. Je vous ai dit d'enlever votre main de ma cuisse.

-H. Comment je vais vous faire frissonner dans ce cas ?

-C. Il fait simplement froid, ne pensez pas être la cause de tout ici !

Il lui prit la main, lâchant à regret sa cuisse

-H. Vous n'avez pas froid, votre peau est brulante.

Elle détourne rageusement la tête et ôtant sa main.

-C. Que s'est-il passé entre vous et Stacy ?

-H. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

-C. Simple curiosité.

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

-H. Si je vous réponds, j'aurais quelque-chose en échange ?

-C. Deux heures de consultations en moins, ça vous va ?

-H. Non.

-C. Trois jours sans consultation !

-H. Non. Je veux plus.

-C. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-H. J'aurais bien dit une Lap-dance, mais vous n'avez pas la tenue pour. Je veux un baiser.

Cuddy lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle inspira profondément.

-C. Vous rêvez House.

Elle fit un pas, mais House la retint par le poignet. D'une secousse il la ramena vers lui et joignit leurs lèvres un bref instant.

-H. J'aime bien rêver éveillé…

De sa main libre, Cuddy le gifla, coupant le commentaire sarcastique qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.

-C. Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, répondez à ma question !

Son ton était froid et coupant.

-H. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez embrassé ça ne compte pas…

Cuddy dégagea son poignet de la main de House et celui –ci la sentit se raidir, prête à le gifler une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le visage de la belle directrice brillait sous le faible éclairage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire la remarque mais plus rapide, elle tourna les talons et disparut vivement dans l'escalier.

Wilson sortait de son bureau lorsqu'il vit Cuddy descendre les escaliers de toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses talons. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour vérifier quelque-chose derrière elle, il pu voir que son visage paraissait bouleversé. Il hésita un cours instant puis se lança à sa poursuite.

-W. Dr Cuddy !

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage et sans se retourner, en continuant à avancer, elle répondit :

-C. Oui ? Je suis un peu pressée. J'ai un nouvel avocat à engager, rapidement si possible, avant que House ne traumatise une autre personne.

-W. A cette heure là, vous ne trouverez personne…

Il accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir le regarder.

-W. Pourquoi ne demandez vous pas à Stacy de vous conseiller quelqu'un ?

-C. Parce que sa lettre de démission était quasiment illisible.

-W. Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant. Je ne comprends pas non plus.

-C. Et moi je comprends parfaitement qu'après s'être envoyé en l'air avec House on puisse rapidement commencer une dépression ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Toujours sans lui montrer son visage, elle accéléra à nouveau le pas, qu'elle avait ralenti pour parler avec lui. Malheureusement, malgré son habitude des talons, certainement à cause de l'état ou elle se trouvait, elle perdit l'équilibre sur la dernière marche et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Laissant échapper un cri de frustration, elle se tenta de se relever, mais sa cheville droite la fit souffrir instantanément. Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et posa précautionneusement sa cheville sur sa cuisse gauche. Wilson, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, la rejoignit.

-W. Laissez moi voir.

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'assit auprès d'elle et examina la cheville qui commençait à enfler.

-C. Ce n'est rien. Je la banderai en rentrant chez moi. Je suis fatiguée après les frasques de House aujourd'hui.

-W. Je vais vous ramener.

-C. Non, vraiment, laissez-moi. J'ai juste un dossier à prendre dans mon bureau et…

-W. Vous pouvez à peine marcher, encore moins conduire…

-H. Accident de talon aiguille ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître House. Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir.

-C. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez House ?

-H. Contempler le spectacle. D'ici votre décolleté…

-C. Fermez-là !

Wilson regarda la directrice surpris. House s'approcha un peu et inclina la tête.

-H. J'avais raison ! Vous portez des bas, il me semblait bien l'avoir senti tout à l'heure mais…

-C. Fermez là ! répéta Cuddy.

Wilson comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

-W. De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

-C.H. Rien !

Ils avaient répondu en même temps, sans doute un peu trop brusquement pour que l'oncologue ne les croie. Il s'apprêtait à questionner davantage, mais son portable se mit à sonner à ce moment là. Il décrocha avec un regard d'excuse – que ni le diagnosticien ni l'endocrinologue ne virent, trop occupés à se mesurer du regard.

-W. Allo ? Oui chérie… Non, je suis encore à l'hôpital… J'arrive… Moi aussi je t'aime… Tout de suite, d'accord, je pars.

Il se tourna vers Cuddy et toussota pour attirer son attention.

-W. Je dois rentrer, ma femme à besoin de moi. Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas que je vous ramène ?

-C. Oui. Rentrez Wilson, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Avec délicatesse, il reposa doucement la cheville de la directrice sur la jambe de celle-ci et se leva.

-W. House, je te dépose quelque part ?

-H. Non, j'ai rendez vous avec ma call-girl devant l'hôpital.

Wilson jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Cuddy puis tourna les talons et pris l'ascenseur. S'appuyant sur la rampe, Cuddy se releva doucement en posant précautionneusement son pied sur le sol. Prenant appuie sur le mur, elle tenta de faire un pas, mais la douleur, trop forte la fit grimacer et la força à se rassoir. House s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-C. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ???

-H. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir.

-C. Je vous l'ai dit. Maintenant, rendez vous utile pour une fois : laissez-moi tranquille.

House décida de changer de tactique.

-H. Soyez raisonnable, vous ne pouvez pas marcher.

-C. Oh, vous avez, raison, je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-H. Faîtes-moi voir votre jambe.

-C. Si vous voulez voir des jambes, payez-vous une call-girl ou allez sur le net !

-H. Cuddy, vous êtes tombée, je suis médecin, faites moi voir votre cheville !

-C. Pas au milieu du couloir !

-H. Je suis handicapé et vous ne pouvez pas marcher. La clinique est trop loin, votre bureau aussi. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on voit vos jambes en plein milieu du couloir, portez de pantalon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe de Cuddy.

-H. En fait, non, oubliez ce que j'ai dit ce serait un crime de cacher de si belles jambes au monde entier.

Cuddy le foudroya du regard.

-C. Il y a une chambre inoccupée juste à côté. Aidez-moi à y aller.

-H. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « handicapé » ? Je ne peux pas vous aider.

-C. Eh bien allez-y et appelez une infirmière !

-H. Elles ont d'autres choses à faire.

-C. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?? Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

-H. Examiner votre jambe.

-C. Pourquoi au milieu du couloir ?

-H. Parce que c'est plus amusant !

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la canne de House. S'appuyant à la fois contre le mur et sur la cane elle parvint à rejoindre la chambre qu'elle visait depuis un moment. House la regardait goguenard.

-H. Et moi, je fais comment ?

-C. Je vais bipper une infirmière…

-H. Pas la peine. Contentez vous de me faire glisser ma cane.

-C. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas d'infirmière ?

-H. Parce que soit elles me détestent soit elles sont folles de moi et dans les deux cas c'est intenable !

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et prenant appui sur la porte se pencha pour poser la cane de House sur le sol et la lui faire glisser. Sans attendre qu'il arrive, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit. House la rejoignit et ferma le store et la porte. Il prit le tabouret et se mit devant Cuddy.

-C. Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à m'examiner ? Vous détestez les consultations.

-H. Parce que je n'ai pas confiance dans les infirmières et que vous êtes beaucoup plus hot sur talons hauts qu'avec des béquilles.

Il prit la cheville de Cuddy et la posa sur ses genoux. Il détacha délicatement la lanière qui retenait son escarpin et laissant ses doigt s'attarder sur la peau délicate de la belle directrice. Il enleva tout aussi délicatement la chaussure et la posa à côté de lui. Gardant le pied de Cuddy sur sa cuisse gauche, il se pencha en arrière pour attraper un tube de crème dans l'armoire près du lit.

-H. C'est seulement une petite entorse. La douleur vous semble insupportable parce que votre muscle n'est pas chaud et que vous le sollicitez beaucoup avec vos aiguilles. Sans ces instruments de torture et avec un petit massage avec un anti-inflammatoire, tout ira bien. Mais il faudra éviter de trop forcer sur ce pied.

-C. Même si je n'ai pas « joué au docteur » depuis longtemps, je sais encore ce qu'est une entorse, House.

Il ne répondit pas, déposa une noisette de crème sur la cheville de Cuddy et entreprit de la masser.

-C. Je pense que je peux le faire… C'est une entorse à la cheville, pas au poignet.

-H. C'est plus prudent que je le fasse moi…

House massa délicatement la cheville de Cuddy, un long moment en silence. Il continuait même si la crème avait déjà pénétrée la peau. La charmante brune suivait le mouvement des mains de son diagnosticien favori sans oser protester. Remontant le plus doucement possible son pied gauche, elle glissa sa main le long de sa jambe et détacha sa deuxième chaussure. Pendant ce temps les mains de House s'aventuraient de plus en plus haut sur le mollet de la directrice. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et frissonnant légèrement, laissant retomber sa jambe gauche, heurtant la cuisse de House. Il sursauta et sous le coup de la douleur resserra violemment sa main sur le mollet de la coupable.

-C. Pardon ! Je… Excusez-moi…

Il desserra doucement sa prise et Cuddy retira sa cheville, rompant tout contact avec le médecin.

Elle se pencha subitement en avant et frôla ses lèvres.

-C. Maintenant dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé avec Stacy.

Elle restait penchée devant lui, à dix centimètre de son visage, les mains posée sur les bords du tabouret, encadrant ses jambes. House observa quelques instants le visage qui lui faisait face, résistant à l'envie de baisser les yeux. Il ne tenait pas à rompre ce moment.

-H. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas reprendre là ou nous avions laissé notre relation. Je lui ai dit de ne pas quitter Marc pour vivre avec moi. Elle ne serait pas heureuse.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

-C. Mais vous ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-H. Je pourrais toujours venir vous embêter pour me passer les nerfs.

Elle eut un demi-sourire et se redressa. Prenant précautionneusement appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle posa ses mains sur la cuisse droite du diagnosticien. Sans tenir compte de son sursaut, elle commença doucement à le masser à son tour.

-C. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous.

Alors qu'elle avait commencé près du genou, ses mains remontaient petit à petit le long du muscle meurtri. Elle s'approchait dangereusement d'une zone sensible lorsque House lui prit les mains pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-C. Je suis médecin.

-H. Vous êtes une femme.

-C. Oui, une femme médecin.

-H. Une femme sexy.

-C. Je suis une femme médecin et vous avez mal à la cuisse !

-H. Vous êtes femme sexy et je suis un homme !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-C. J'en ai soigné d'autre et j'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y avait là-dessous.

-H. Je ne demande pas à mes call-girl de me masser, je ne vous demande pas de faire la call-girl. Enfin, pas maintenant. Je vous respecte trop pour ça.

Cuddy retira ses mains de la cuisse de House qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Doucement elle prit les joues du diagnosticien entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

-C. Pourtant c'est ce que vous me demandez depuis que je vous ai engagé.

Elle sourit et approcha son visage de House, portant sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

-C. Et je dois vous dire que j'aime ça !

Il tourna la tête pour chercher ses lèvres. Au moment où ils allaient enfin goûter à un baiser passionné…

- ?. Greg… Il faut qu'on…

Les deux médecins se séparèrent instantanément et regardèrent l'avocate au visage rougi de larmes.

-S. Lisa ?

-C. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, House vient de m'examiner la cheville… j'ai une entorse, tenta de se justifier Cuddy.

-S. Et vous le remerciez en l'embrassant !

-H. Non, ça c'est moi qui cherche une meilleure vue sur son décolleté.

-S. C'est vrai que les yeux fermés, tu y vois beaucoup mieux !

-C. Non, justement, je venais de le gifler pour qu'il s'écarte.

-S. Et vos yeux rouges ?

-H. Comme les petites filles, elle a eu peur du grand méchant Greg.

-C. House ! J'ai passée une journée fatigante et la chute a été le coup de trop.

-S. Et vous cherchiez le réconfort dans ses bras ?

-C. J'avais commencé par Wilson mais sa femme l'a appelé et j'ai du prendre ce qui restait. Et de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'une femme adultère peut me reprocher. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison, personne de malade à m'occuper… Et à moins qu'un certain handicapé de ma connaissance me reconduise, je vais passer la nuit à l'hôpital, pas dans le lit d'un autre.

-H. Sur un canapé ça me va aussi, vous savez ?

-C. taisez vous, House, contentez vous de me donner une paire de béquille. Stacy, je suis sure que Mark vous attends, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis dans de bonnes mains.

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard. House ouvrit la bouche mais…

-S.C. Tais-toi/Taisez-vous !

-C. vous êtes une bonne avocate, Stacy. Excellente, même si j'en juge au nombre de perte de procès depuis votre arrivée. Et je regretterai votre départ. Mais il y a au moins une fois où vous n'avez pas été intelligente… et ce il y a quelques année, quand vous avez choisi de quitter un pauvre infirme parce qu'il était « un emmerdeur egocentrique ».

-S. C'est vous qui l'avait dit.

-C. La différence, c'est que moi, je ne l'ai pas quitté.

-S. Et que j'ai déjà couché avec lui.

Cuddy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un grand sourire. Stacy ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant que Cuddy ne reprenne.

-C. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il en redemandait… et en redemande encore.

Stacy tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce avec colère. Cuddy se retourna vers House.

-C. Béquille ?

House ouvrit un placard sur le côté et tendit une paire à Cuddy.

-H. Si mes souvenirs sont aussi bons que les vôtres, vous étiez d'accord pour me donner ce que je demandais.

-C. Taisez vous House. Contentez vous de lâcher ces béquilles et de me raccompagner chez moi.

-H. Vous êtes jalouse.

-C. Vous analyserez mon comportement plus tard. Lâchez ces fichus béquilles. Et si vous voulez pas m'accompagnez très bien, je passerai la nuit ici.

-H. Pour que les internes en profitent, pas question. Venez.

Il se leva doucement, prenant garde à sa jambe, tandis qu'elle prenait équilibre sur ses béquilles.

-H. J'espère que vous avez un casque parce que…

-C. On prend ma voiture, vous conduisez.

-H. Et comment je rentre chez moi ensuite ?

-C. Vous ne rentrez pas.

-H. Je ne…

-C. Vous ne.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, House reprit la parole

-H. Je croyais que vous ne passeriez pas la nuit dans le lit d'un autre ?

-C. Ce n'est pas parce que vous y aurez accès que mon lit devient le votre, House.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se passa en silence. Il gara la voiture pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le hall sombre et silencieux.

-C. Je n'ai pas faim, mais vous savez où est la cuisine.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle clopina jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, posant les béquilles sous ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard, House paraissait à la porte. Ils se mesurèrent du regard puis il enleva sa chemise avant de la rejoindre. S'étendant à côté d'elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou, posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, il la regarda.

-H. Vous n'en avez pas envie.

Elle ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

-H. Alors, pourquoi ?

-C. Parce que vous en avez envie.

-H. J'ai envie que vous ayez envie. J'ai envie de vous entendre gémir, de vous sentir haletante. Pas d'être le seul participant.

Il serra doucement le sein qu'il tenait avant de s'écarter légèrement et de poser la tête sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Sans rien ajouter, ils s'assoupirent tous deux pas très longtemps plus tard.

Une heure ou deux après, Cuddy fut réveillée par une douleur lancinante à la cheville. Elle se releva à demi et vit que celle-ci avait gonflée. Se rallongeant, elle aperçut le diagnosticien toujours près d'elle bien que dans les bras de Morphée. Un sourire parut sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle glissa sa main le long du torse nu de son compagnon d'un soir, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-C. Si vous voulez m'entendre gémir, il faudrait commencer par vous réveiller, souffla-t-elle avant de lui mordre le lobe.

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une langue chaude lui parcouru le cou tandis qu'une main aventureuse se glissait dans ses pantalons. Quand avait-il défait sa ceinture ?

-H. Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

-C. J'ai envie de vous. Maintenant.

Se redressant, elle prit de sa main libre celle de House qu'elle guida vers sa poitrine. Ce dernier se sentait réagir au touché expert de l'endocrinologue et ne se fit pas prier longtemps avant de flatter une partie de l'anatomie de sa directrice qu'il admirait énormément.

-C. Et je crois que vous avez envie de moi. Maintenant.

Se mettant à genoux – avec précaution à cause de sa cheville - tandis que son partenaire restait allongé, elle ouvrit le pantalon de l'homme et baissa légèrement son caleçon pour découvrir à sa vue un membre déjà dressé.

-H. Vous êtes sûre ?

-C. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait.

-H. Je sortais d'une rupture ! Et vous…

-C. Je ?

-H. Vous vous sentiez coupable du départ de Stacy.

-C. Vous sortez d'une rupture. Et je me sens toujours responsable de son départ. Maintenant taisez vous.

Pour être sûre d'obtenir son silence, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Délicatement pour commencer, plus passionnément ensuite. Une fois certaine de lui avoir ôté ses doutes elle se redressa une fois de plus. Elle prit les deux mains de son employé et s'en servi pour s'aider à quitter sa jupe de tailleur à carreau, qu'elle lança ensuite au pied du lit, pendant que les mains qu'elle avait laissée inoccupées se glissait sous son haut rouge pour sentir la douceur de sa peau. Elle enleva tout aussi vivement son haut. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre l'un de ses seins à la bouche à travers le tissu, elle s'écarta pour enlever la pièce de tissus qui protégeait le bas de son corps. Il la regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'elle passait sa jambe droite par-dessus lui.

-C. Pas de préliminaires. Ca fait 10 ans que nous en sommes aux préliminaires !

Elle s'abaissa sur lui en gémissant.

Il se redressa pour coller la partie supérieure de leurs corps, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

-H. Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas dépassé ce stade ?

Il ponctuait chaque mot d'un léger coup de rein.

-C. Parce… que… tu… es… un… emmerdeur… égocentrique !

-H. Vraiment ?

-C. Vraiment !

S'aidant de sa jambe saine, il retourna la situation, plaquant le dos de Cuddy contre la tête du lit.

-H. Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-C. Ce… n'est… pas… le… moment !

Elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration et gémissait de plus en plus. Malgré ses question, House de cessait de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle.

-H. C'est la deuxième fois que je vis une rupture et c'est aussi la deuxième fois que… je… me… retrouve… entre… tes… cuisses…

-C. J'étais… jalouse ! Ca… te… va ?

Sans attendre la réponse elle l'embrassa férocement pour éviter toute nouvelle question. Cet acte suffit pour la faire basculer et elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire sous le coup de son orgasme, renversant la tête en arrière. House suivit peu après. Ils restèrent sans bouger de longues minutes.

Une fois que sa respiration eut reprit un rythme normal, Cuddy regarda son médecin dans les yeux avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

-C. House. Partez maintenant.

Si celui-ci fut surpris, il ne le montra guère. Se retirant doucement pour préserver sa jambe, il commença à récolter les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés négligemment au pied du lit.

-H. Combien je vous dois ?

-C. Quatre heures de clinique. Le triple si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit. Partez.

Toujours assise sur la tête de lit, elle ne faisait pas mine de se couvrir. A quoi bon puisqu'il venait de la posséder.

-H. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-C. Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie.

-H. J'y suis déjà.

-C. Vous êtes dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas pareil.

-H. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-C. Je viens de vous le dire.

-H. Vous m'avez dit pourquoi vous me chassez, pas pourquoi nous venons d'avoir une époustouflante partie de jambes en l'air.

-C. Je vous l'ai dit entre deux gémissements. Dégagez maintenant.

Il acheva de fermer son pantalon et ramassa sa chemise près de la porte. Sans un regard pour la doyenne, il quitta la chambre.

Alors? Allez, je vous mets là suite dans 5 commentaires ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chose promise chose due, Plus de 5 commentaires, je mets la suite. Elle est plus courte, mais bon...

Et je me suis trompé dans le 1er chapitre, il n'y en aura que 2, donc il s'agit aussi de la fin. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cuddy s'étendit sur son lit, tirant le drap pour se couvrir. Sur le dos, elle fixait le plafond sans le voir et sans vraiment s'endormir. Alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour la centième fois, des coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Elle soupira et se leva, passant rapidement une robe de chambre et reprenant ses béquilles. La seule chose certaine, c'était que le son des coups ne ressemblait pas à celui que faisait une canne. Elle ouvrit la porte, lasse.

-S. Lisa, avez-vous vu Greg ?

-C. Stacy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-S. Tard sans doute. Où est Greg ? Je suis allée chez lui, il n'y était pas.

-C. Tôt serait plus juste. Et je ne suis pas sa mère, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-S. Lui parler ! Il ne peut pas me quitter comme ça !

-C. Vous l'avez bien fait !

-S. Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un…

-C. Emmerdeur égocentrique ? Et vous vous étonnez qu'il vous quitte ?

L'avocate ouvrit de grands yeux en observant son ancienne patronne.

-S. Vous êtes jalouse ! Vous le voulez pour vous seule ! C'est à cause de vous qu'il m'a quitté !

-C. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous !

-S. Mais vous ne niez pas être jalouse ! Ni le vouloir pour vous seule !

-C. Et après ?

-S. Il ne vous veut pas.

-C. Pourtant il montre le contraire.

-S. Seulement pour vous emmerder.

-C. Donc selon vous, si je lui proposais de venir dans mon lit, il refuserait.

-S. Evidemment !

-C. Alors comment expliquez-vous que nous y ayons passé un moment… très… passionnel ?

-S. Vous mentez.

-C. Vraiment. Dans ce cas, si vous n'y croyez pas, que faites-vous chez moi pour le chercher ?

-S. Vous êtes la dernière personne qui l'aie vu et son manteau est dans l'entrée.

Ce fut au tour de Cuddy d'être surprise. Surprise qui ne passa pas inaperçue chez sa rivale.

-S. Je croyais qu'il passait la nuit chez vous.

-C. Non. Je l'ai mis dehors après que nous ayons… House !

Pas de réaction. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent davantage dans la maison. Plus attentive aux bruits de respiration grâce à sa formation de médecin, ce fut la directrice qui se dirigea en premier dans le salon. Sur le canapé, sous un plaid qu'elle pliait à l'habitude aux pieds dudit canapé, se trouvait l'un de ses chefs de service, profondément endormi, un comprimé de vicodine posé sur le coin de la table basse.

-C. House !

Il n'eut pas de réaction. Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Cuddy clopina jusqu'à la cuisine, puis en revint avec à la main un verre d'eau qu'elle renversa sur le visage du dormeur.

-C. House ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il sembla hébété quelques secondes puis reprit ses esprits.

-H. Comme vous le montraient ma respiration régulière, mes yeux fermés et mon absence de remarque cinglante sur votre poitrine, je dormais.

-S. Pourquoi ici ?

-H. Stacy ?

-S. Tu n'étais pas chez toi, je voulais te voir.

-C. Pourquoi êtes vous resté là ? Je vous avais dit de partir !

-H. Je n'étais pas chez moi, j'étais ici. Et j'y étais parce que je ne pouvais pas partir : nous sommes venus avec votre voiture.

-S. Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-H. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la ramène.

-C. Ecoutez, Stacy, il est plus de minuit. Je suis sûre que Mark vous attend, vous parlerez demain.

-S. Pas la peine, Greg, je te ramène.

-C. Il n'a pas de moyen de transport, comment viendra-t-il travailler demain ?

-S. Il prendra un taxi !

-C. House prendre un taxi? Vous plaisantez! Il ne paye même pas sa propre nourriture !

-S. Je lui donnerai l'avance !

-C. Et qui m'amènera ? Je ne peux pas conduire.

-S. Prenez un taxi ! Appelez James !

-C. C'est plus simple si House et moi y allions ensemble.

-S. Greg ?

-H. Un mois sans consultation et je reste.

-C. Une semaine, et on part à 8h demain.

-H. Deux semaines et on part à 9h.

-C. Deux semaines, 8h, une blouse.

-H. Deux semaines, 8h, sans blouse.

-C. Ca marche. Stacy, vous connaissez la sortie.

Cuddy se retourna vers son hôte.

-C. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

-H. Pour deux semaines sans consultation.

-C. Avant que Stacy ne revienne.

-H. Je n'ai pas ma moto.

-C. Vous pouviez prendre ma voiture. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas où étaient les clefs.

-H. Je ne peux pas la conduire !

-C. Vous l'avez conduite jusqu'ici !

-H. J'ai trop mal !

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le comprimé hors du flacon sur la table basse.

-C. Combien ?

-H. D'habitude c'est moi qui paye la call-girl pas l'inverse.

-C. Combien de vicodine ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-H. Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ?

-C. Nous venons de nous envoyer en l'air.

-H. Et alors ?

-C. Vous le sauriez si vous ne copiiez pas sur moi en endocrinologie en fac, mais dans ces moments-là, le corps sécrète un certain nombre d'hormones…

-H. Qui apaisent la douleur. Je le sais.

Il comprit soudain.

-H. Vous voulez savoir si vous êtes un bon coup !

-C. Non, je m'inquiète seulement de…

-H. Aucune.

-C. Aucune ? Aucune quoi ?

-H. Aucune vicodine.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-H. J'ai moins mal que quand j'ai dit à Stacy de partir. Mais la prochaine fois que vous me sautez dessus, faites attention. Vous êtes peut-être un coup du tonnerre, mais ma cuisse n'a plus de muscle.

-C. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

-H. Pourquoi étiez-vous jalouse de Stacy ?

-C. Vous foutez en l'air mes relations. Je peux bien faire de même.

-H. En couchant avec moi ?

-C. Et ça marche.

Sans se retourner, elle rejoint sa chambre et en ferma la porte à clef.

Fin

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
